onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Men
The Merry Men is a group of characters featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They début in the nineteenth episode of the second season of Once Upon a Time. The Merry Men are based on the group under the same name from the ballad, Robin Hood. History After the Merry Men loot money from a wealthy man's carriage, they celebrate at their campsite, where Robin's old acquaintance Will arrives with a chest of treasure to prove himself worthy of joining their entourage. Robin welcomes him as a new Merry Men, to which Will suggests procuring riches from Maleficent's castle. Robin objects because it's dangerous, but since Maleficent is currently away, he agrees that they can go and pilfer enough good to feed the villagers. Unbeknownst to the Merry Men, Will's actual intent is to steal a looking glass from Maleficent's castle for himself and his lover so they can go to Wonderland Upon entering Maleficent's castle, Robin orders the Merry Men to take the gold only. Everyone obeys, except for Will, who secretly pockets the looking glass. In the aftermath, Maleficent's voice manifests at the Merry Men's campsite as she demands they return the stolen item. Disappointed at his prior orders being ignored, Robin calls the traitor to step out, but Will does not. That night, after realizing Will is the culprit, Robin confronts him as the latter is sneaking off. Will admits he stole because of a woman, but Robin allows him to leave, believing his retribution for stealing will come in the future. To escape the pursuing Sheriff of Nottingham, Robin and a heavily pregnant Marian go on the run. The whereabouts of the other Merry Men, during this time, are not known. When Marian becomes very ill, Robin uses the six leaf clover to disguise himself as someone else in order to break into Rumplestiltskin's castle and steal a healing wand. Despite not recognizing him, Rumplestiltskin prevents Robin from escaping and then imprisons him in the castle to be tortured. Pitying his fate, Rumplestiltskin's maid, Belle, frees him. Robin manages to flee, taking the wand with him, but he leaves behind his bow. Rumplestiltskin, discovering his prisoner is gone, plans to kill him with the bow. With information provided by the Sheriff, Rumplestiltskin learns the thief is Robin and tracks him down. Robin heals Marian with the wand, and as they have a happy reunion, Rumplestiltskin prepares to shoot the thief. Upon seeing Marian is pregnant, Belle begs him to spare Robin so the couple's child won't grow up without a father. Reminded of how he made his own child fatherless, Rumplestiltskin allows the arrow to hit the carriage instead, which startle Robin and Marian into fleeing. After Marian gives birth to a son, Roland, she and Robin Hood raise him together within the Merry Men group. Learning the whereabouts of the wanted bandit, Snow White, Marian is caught by the Evil Queen, but she refuses to divulge anything. For her noncompliance, the Queen sentences her to execution. The events after this are not known, but Robin Hood blames himself for his wife's death by having "putting her in harm's way during the job". Friar Tuck, seeing his leader unable to move on from Marian's passing, suggests ingesting night root, however, Robin Hood refuses to use magic to solve his problems. With the casting of the curse, the Evil Queen sends herself and other Enchanted Forest inhabitants to a cursed town in another realm. Due to a barrier created by Cora over some parts of the Enchanted Forest, many remain unaffected by the Queen's curse; including the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest. However, they become frozen for twenty-eight years until the savior breaks the curse. }} }} As they make way for Sherwood Forest, Regina proposes to Prince Charming and Snow White that she sneak into the palace through an underground tunnel and bring down the barrier blocking them from going in. Suddenly, the same winged creature that attacked before returns to swoop down on Regina. Since Roland is nearby, the boy mistakenly believes the animal is after him and calls for his father, who is too far away to reach him. With a wave of magic, Regina protects Roland by transforming the beast into a toy, which she gifts him. To repay her kindness, Robin insists on going with her into the underground tunnel. Inside the castle, Regina briefly reminisces over losing Henry before secretly brewing a sleeping curse, in the hopes he can wake her up with true love's kiss one day. Robin, immobilized by magic, tries to talk her out of it, but she ignores him. Regina then disables the castle barrier, which signals everyone outside the castle to begin making their way in. As she prepares to make the curse, the Wicked Witch intervenes and announces her intentions of getting revenge on Regina, to which the Queen decides to live for the sake of destroying her new nemesis. With the barrier broken and the Wicked Witch elsewhere, everyone assembles into the castle. For Robin's assistance, Regina gives him golden-tipped arrows. Having recently discovered Snow White is pregnant, Prince Charming dreads being a bad father since losing his first child, Emma. He relates his dilemma to Robin, who suggests getting rid of his fears by ingesting a magic plant called night root. Although Prince Charming takes the advice, he later owns up to his worries by talking to Snow White. After learning from Belle about Rumplestiltskin's resurrection at the cost of Neal's life, Snow White finds herself under threat by the Wicked Witch Zelena, who is conspiring to steal her unborn child. In a round table discussion, Robin Hood is included as everyone discusses how to counterattack the Wicked Witch. Regina disapproves of the Merry Man's presence on the council, but he strongly asserts that his help is needed. Deciding Rumplestiltskin can provide a solution, the group attempt to a break-in at his castle. Before Regina can use magic on the sealed entrance, Robin Hood fires an arrow to trigger a trap explosion. Inside, Rumplestiltskin leads them to the banished Good Witch of the South, Glinda, who provides answers to Snow White and Prince Charming of Zelena's weakness—light magic—a criteria Emma fits. With Emma being their only hope of defeating Zelena, Snow White casts another curse to reach Emma, but before it takes effect, the Wicked Witch adds potion to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. Of the many affected, the Merry Men are whisked off to Storybrooke. }} }} That night, the Merry Men are present at Robin's wake in the diner. The next morning, Merida leads the Merry Men and the Camelot natives to the heroes, in fear they can't return home because of the disappearing magic. To keep this from happening, Zelena creates a portal for them to go before Mr. Gold uses up the Olympian Crystal's magic. The Merry Men the return to Sherwood Forest. }} Known Merry Men *Friar Tuck *Little John *Maid Marian † *Mulan (formerly) *Robin Hood † *Roland *Traveler #2 *Will Scarlet Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Various Merry Men appear in Henry's storybook in "A Tale of Two Sisters"File:401HerNameIsMarian.png and "The Snow Queen".File:407MarianRobinStorybook.png **Merry Man Robin Hood appears in the page he finds in "Smash the Mirror",File:408IsThis.png "Heroes and Villains"File:411RobinReginaPage.png and "Darkness on the Edge of Town".File:412OpensDrawer.png *Merry Man Robin Hood appears in a photo in "Breaking Glass".File:405FramedPhoto.png References ru:Славные товарищи Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Oz Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Deceased Characters